Fifty: Rich and Poor
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: In which Shawn and Gus visit Japan and Tamaki tries to solve a mystery.


This chapter: Psych/Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Gus stared out of the airport window, taking in his first glimpses of Japan. "Remind me again why we agreed to come here?" he asked his friend.

Shawn, who was entranced by a vending machine selling all sorts of strange things, took a few moments to answer. "Did you see that invitation, Gus? That was super high quality. This Nekozawa Umehito guy is loaded. Who am I to deny his little club thing a reading?" He looked away from the machine for a moment to take in his friend's expression. "Don't look at me like that, Gus. Aren't you the one always complaining about not having enough money to pay for the office?"

"That's because you spend it all on useless junk."

"Hey! I'll have you know that the industrial sized smoothie maker is not useless."

"Say's you."

"Excuse me?"

The two friends turned in unison to look at the speaker. The old man was dressed in a rich looking uniform and was holding what appeared to be a pad of paper.

"Yeah?"

The man conferred with his paper. "Would you two happen to be Shawn Spencer and, " he paused a moment and squinted at his writing, "Bruton Gaster?"

Gus' eye twitched. "It's 'Burton Guster.'"

The man blinked and squinted at his writing once more. After a moment he cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Of course. Well, if you gentleman will follow me, the limousine will take you directly to the school."

"Did you hear that, Gus? A limo!"

Gus groaned.

XXX

Ouran Academy was like nothing the two had ever seen before. The sprawling grounds were covered with gardens, fountains, and hedge mazes. Far off in the distance, Shawn thought he could see a windy hilltop that would be perfect for martial arts stand offs. In the center of the campus was a magnificent edifice, looking ridiculously huge when one considered the price of property in Japan.

If the school looked impressive from the outside, it was amazing from the inside. Soft, pink colored marble lined the floors while crystal chandeliers dangled elegantly from the ceilings. Large, dramatic staircases provided passageways to other floors, all of them looking just as magnificent. Dotting the expansive hallways were student dressed in pastel uniforms corresponding to both their gender and section of the school. And there, waiting for the Americans in a dark corner, was someone wearing a black cloak.

The cloaked man lifted his head enough that his mouth could be seen. "You two are the psychic and his companion, yes?"

Shawn and Gus shared a look before nodding.

"I am Nekozawa Umehito. And this," here the man lifted one of his hands revealing a cat shaped hand puppet, "is Beelzenef."

Gus stared into the puppet's eyes and prayed that Shawn didn't feel the urge to mention little boy cats.

Shawn, automatically adjusting to the role of a mysterious psychic, replied, "Of course. The spirits told me you would be meeting us here. Now, my associate and I were wondering if we could get a tour of the school before I perform a reading for your club."

Nekozawa nodded his head gleefully and began to lead them around the campus.

XXX

An hour and a half of hastily making their way through every section of the school later, the trio was at the music section of the fine arts building. Gus was still marveling over the richness lining the corridors. Shawn, however, had grown bored about an hour ago and was looking for something more entertaining. Therefore, when he heard the unmistakable sound of fangirling emitting from the third music room, he had to go check it out, despite Nekozawa's protests.

Once the doors had been thrown open, the psychic was surprised to find himself in the world of a stereotypical detective novel. A false city had been created in monochrome, populated by many female students in their yellow school dresses and seven men outfitted in trench coats. As he stepped inside, everyone turned to look at him. A blond man, who had previously been examining what looked to be a cookie jar with the help of a gaggle of blushing girls, pointed his finger right at Shawn and loudly declared, "You stole the cookie from the cookie jar!"

There was a gasp of horror and one of the men, who looked much more like a young boy, looked close to tears at this news. Shawn, shocked, replied, "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you!" the blond confirmed emphatically.

Desperate to maintain his innocence, the psychic responded, "Couldn't be."

The blond looked crestfallen as his theory was destroyed. "Then who?" he murmured before eying a set of male twins suspiciously.

From the doorway, Gus groaned.

* * *

I couldn't resist. :D

Reviews?


End file.
